


ascending the mortal realm: asmr roleplay

by orphan_account



Category: Freeform - Spirits, Original Work
Genre: Foul-mouthed Character, Gen, Hatsune Miku - Freeform, Minecraft, pop culture references, so of course it’s cursed, this is written while i was listening to fingers in his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young spirit finds themself somewhere. Happy belated Halloween!
Kudos: 1





	ascending the mortal realm: asmr roleplay

“Ah, so this is it,” a spirit exclaimed as they finally transcended from the realm of mortality. “I’ve always wondered how it’s like to be a spirit! Thank you, sudden death,” they continued, as they jumped? Floated? Up high. Looking around, they noticed that the surrounding was painstakingly familiar. 

“Wait… isn’t this shit… the fuckin’ Netherworld? From Minecraft???” They seemed shocked upon this realization.  
“Yeah dude. Spirits just permanently stay here ever since Hatsune Miku reclaimed Minecraft. She personally told us that. Welcome to the nether,” another spirit (who was probably here longer than the others) remarked while sipping a cup of tea.

“...I’m gonna have to build a portal to tell my mom about this,” the younger spirit said with determination.  
“Huh, that’s cool, I guess.”


End file.
